Clannad Chapter 1: A new life, but still old memories
by ChiseUzumuki
Summary: Fujibayashi Kyou graduated being a kindergarten. She would give her first class, if she caught her attention on 'Okazaki Ushio'. With pain in her heart, she tries to help her old friend, and tries to get a second change to be with him. She loves him, even if he was going out with Nagisa.


**Okay, this is my first Clannad Fanfic. I really claim Clannad, especially Kyou '3 I decided to make a Hurt/Comfort/Romantic and also Humor Fanfic. Since I don't want to write a lot about the emo parts, I'll make also from those funny parts, just like what they did in high school back then. :') So people who doesn't like that pairing, or this Fanfic, don't review, and don't read, tips or advices are allowed, no not allowed.. I NEED THEM! Well, maybe I've got a lot of mistakes of spelling stuff in it, but the fact is I'm also part Dutch so I can't help it, or can i? Oh and I also decided to write in some chapters of parts about the other characters of Clannad, it'll be fun for Tomoya to see his old friends again. Oh and the backgroundmusic of this chapter is "Existence" piano soundtrack of Clannad. Well please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad, but some parts in this Chapter I do own.**

**Chapter 1: A new life, but still old memories.**

Tomoya. Okazaki Tomoya. Every time when i hear that name, i flush so red. By time and by time, my feelings for him grown stronger. The man i love, but..

_Flashback. _

I was on my way to find Tomoya. I couldn't find him. I run from class to class, through the school. But there was one class I didn't checked; The Drama Club room. I ran so fast as possible, and I stood still. I stood still for the class, if I could hear voices. Yes, voices, but not only one, it seemed that another person was inside there.

I took a peek inside with my head, but made sure that nobody noticed me. I saw Tomoya, but out my surprise, I saw Nagisa standing towards him. I became curious, and listened to their conversation, until a crack in my heart came. It was like.. the air disappeared, and couldn't breathe anymore.

"I love you, Nagisa-chan! Please date me!"

Those words.. it was too sad to even listen further. I placed my hand on my chest. I tried to hold on my tears, but I failed, a tear made a way through my cheek.

"T-Tomoya..kun.. I'm so happy..."

I could hear the reply from Nagisa, and she accepted it. Tears rolling down my cheek, not only me was crying, but I could Nagisa also crying, crying of happiness. I took a deep breath, and took another peek inside again, if I found Tomoya and Nagisa hugging each other so warmly. It was too much. I ran away from the class. While running I wiped my tears away, for that somebody could see me, like a student who knows me good. I ran away, and didn't return back today.

_End flashback._

But now.. instead of flushing red, I only can shed tears. Tears of how pain it was to go through that, but also that the two shared a lot of fun times. I loved him, and I had my change. I spoiled that change away for Ryou, but also for Nagisa. I wonder, if I could have a second change.

I've finally graduated. Today was my first day of being a kindergarten. Today I'll teach my first class. Soon the parents could come, bringing their children to school, but before that happened, I sat down on my desk. I had a list of children who I will teach in my hand. If I read the names, I caught my attention on one student's name: _Okazaki Ushio._

'_Ushio-chan, neh?.. I wonder.. who brings her to school, maybe it could be Tomoya..' _I thought to myself for a moment, if I could feel tears coming out of my eye corners. _'Baka! You can't cry! Well not now! There will be a lot of children sitting in front of you, you can't cry!' _And I rubbed my eyes, so that my tears will go away.

I walked outside , and I saw a lot of parents walking with their kids. I gave them my teacher smile, and greeted everybody. Out of the corner, I saw a little girl. I froze for a moment, if I saw how much she looked like her mother, Furukawa Nagisa.

"Come on Ushio! Greet your teacher!"

The little girl walked shyly to me, and I bent over her. I gave the girl a smile, and pat her head.

"Goodmorning Ushio-chan, my name is Sensei Fujibayashi." I gave her that warm smile, and I saw that she smiled back. _'She really takes after her mother..' _I thought to myself.

"You see? She's nice! And also pretty cute." I heard the man saying from behind Ushio. They looked all so familiar, it's a wonder that I'm not crying already. It was so long ago when I spook to the Furukawa's.

"Ushio-chan, why won't you play with the other kids with our class pet Botan before class starts?" And I pointed at the playground where the kids were playing, playing with each other, and playing with the class pet Botan. Ushio looked at the playing kids, and looked back at me. She gave me a nod, and ran over to them, and played. I got my attention back to the Furukawa's.

"It's been so long.. Kyou-chan." Sanaea-san said, and she walked over to me with Akio-san. I nodded, and smiled at her. "Yes it is. How are you? And how's Tomo-" I stopped talking my line further out of shock. _'I was almost asking out of a sudden how Tomoya was doing, what kind of person am i?!'_

"Tomoya-kun is doing very bad..." Sanae said while looking down. I could hear sadness in her voice, and I could see the sadness in the Furukawa's. I could feel that pain from Tomoya, but also from the Furukawa's, since Nagisa was their own daughter..

"I really want to help him.." I scratched my arm, and looked for a moment down. I felt a hand from Sanae-san on my shoulder, and I looked at her.

"We came also to ask you, to help Tomoya. Tomoya need a old close friend by his side now. Ever since Nagisa's death, he gave life away. We family don't want him to see suffer. So please, we ask you for help." Sanae-san looked into my eyes. I could see the sadness through her. I felt a tear making his way through my cheek, and I quickly swept it away.

"I'll try to help.. but it isn't that easy. You can keep my word. But class is about to start now. We'll talk later." I gave them my teacher smile. We waved at each other, and I walked over to the playing ground, where the kids were playing with Botan.

"Okay! Class is about to start, let's go inside!" I told my students, and I started to walk inside, if they all followed me to their class.

_Break._

Class was over. Parents where picking up their child. Later by the time, only me and Ushio stood there. I looked around, to see Sanae-san, or Akio. I looked for a moment at Ushio, and smiled. _'She really takes after her.. it's so sad that she never met her mother'_ Cause of the thought, I was looking at the sky. "Ushio-chan, how late was Sanae-san and Akio picking you up?"

"Akii.."

I looked confused at her. "Akii?"

"Akii made Sanae-san sad to tell aloud that her bread is awful.."

I sighed and pat Ushio's head.

"Hey Ushio, do you see your dad often?" Since the fact, I wanted to know how good Ushio knew him, and what she thought of him. Since they don't life together. It gave me a terrible worried feeling.

"Yes.. but he's scary. I want to stay by Sanae-san and Akii."

"You know.. me and your dad went together to high school." I just shocked what I said. I looked away from Ushio, if she widened her eyes.

"Me and your father.. and mother were good friends." I continued, if I looked back at her, with a soft smile. I fight so hard not to let any tears fell down, since the fact is, I'm not alone, and since Ushio is still a child it'll be really awkward to cry now.

I heard two voiced calling Ushio's name, Sanae-san and Akio-san. "Come Ushio." Ushio nodded and we walked to Sanae-san and Akio. "Ushio was a good girl on school. She really reminds me of Nagisa-chan, but more active." I smiled if I petted Ushio's head gently, like she was my own child.

"That's a relief to hear!" Sanae-san smiled at me, and even Akio. "Well say your teacher goodbye Ushio!"

"Goodbye Fujibayashi-Sensei! See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Ushio-chan, i see you tomorrow again."

And the three of them walked happily away. I could hear their conversation, until they were too far away, that I couldn't hear or see them anymore. I walked inside the school, and I locked the classes. After locking up everything, I walked on the way to go home, if something shoot into my mind.

'_I shall visit Tomoya!'_

I ran through the streets to Tomoya's apartment. If I arrived there, I took a deep sigh. "Tomoya.. I hope you're there inside.." You could smell cigarettes and alcohol. The image of seeing Tomoya drinking the shit out of him, made me feel terrible. I could almost feel tears swelling up. I knocked on his door, and tried not to cry. After a few times knocking, the door went open.

"Com- Kyou!"

I saw a man opening the door, the door. He had red eyes from crying and not sleeping. I could smell that he didn't had a bath for so long, and that he drank too much alcohol. I saw with my eye corner the inside of the house. It was a mess.

"Hello Tomoya." I tried not to cry, if I looked at him.

"What are you.. doing here Kyou?.."

"I was walking around in the neighborhood, can I come in?" And before Tomoya could give me a answer I walked inside, not wanting him to think too long, not wanting to be rejected. It was a old high school habit to do that, so why not doing it again. Tomoya need somebody on his side now.

"Euhm.. I hope don't mind the mess.." Tomoya walked to his dark living room, and sat down at his table.

"Tomoya.. do you see your daughter often?" I stood by the opening of his living room.

"Why? You don't say.." I could see him a bit shocked.

"I've graduated, and today was my first class. Ushio was a good girl in class, she.. she takes after her mother, but more active. So do you see her often?" I looked at Tomoya, but it seemed he didn't knew how to answer this.

"I see.."

"You should bring Ushio to school, oh and visit her mo-" But I was cut off by Tomoya.

"No! That's none of your business!"

And by that, I slapped Tomoya in the face. By the fact myself I was very shocked what I did on my crush. Tomoya placed slowly his hand on his red just-slapped cheek. "TOMOYA! You should move on! You leave Ushio behind, you should stop blaming yourself! Sanae-san and Akio doesn't give you the blame of Nagisa's death, but you should continue your life! Cause if you keep being emo, you never come over it! I'll see you tomorrow bringing Ushio to school AND pick her up from school, got it?!"

After my yell action was over, I could see Tomoya thinking for a moment. It took me for a long time to get a answer from him. "Okay.. hmnh.."

"Thank you Tomoya. I should be going now, I've got a lot of things to do tomorrow for school. I see you tomorrow, and if you don't come, I'll kick the shit out of you." I waved him goodbye, and I walked over to his door. I was about to open his door and leave, but before I left I said. "Don't suffer yourself to much with that crap.. and oh yeah.. take a bath, and try to clean up your mess, Tomoya." And I left.

'_Tomoya.. I'll promise you that I'll be there for you, since back high school, until now, I'll stay by your side. Just wait for me.. my dear Tomoya..'_

**It was a sad chapter.. :( But if you think the chapter was bad or mistakes, review! (: Please no bad reviews. I'll upload Chapter 2 as quick as possible. I just need some inspiration. I enjoyed writing this FanFic myself to, I hope you readers had enjoyed yourself while reading it, Chise out!**


End file.
